El tiempo no espera a nadie
by Hati-chan
Summary: "No es un pecado enamorarse. Uno no elige de quién se enamora, Fernandes. Si lo hiciste, es por algo. Y recuerda, el tiempo no espera a nadie.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

**Palabras: 916.**

* * *

**Fecha de publicación: 31/3/2019. 17:08 hs.**

* * *

—No termino de entenderte, Fernandes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Los miembros de Crime Socière se encontraban en Magnolia y, por insistencia de alguien, habían ido a visitar a las hadas.

La conversación que se desarrollaba entre Jellal Fernandes y Gajeel Redfox era ignorada, encontrándose ambos en la barra, lejos del barullo del gremio.

—Estás enamorado de Erza, ¿no es así?

El peliazul detuvo la jarra de cerveza que se dirigía a sus labios y la apoyó nuevamente en la mesada.

—Tomaré ese silencio como un sí.

Jellal dirigió su mirada al dragon slayer, quien bebía de su propia cerveza.

—¿Tan obvio es? —preguntó con tono cansado, mientras su mirada se desviaba apenas un segundo en busca de la pelirroja.

—Yo no diría obvio... Diría... —El pelinegro pensó sus palabras—. Si, en realidad es tener un poco de sentido común y prestar atención.

—¿Y por qué lo mencionas? —Volvió a levantar su jarra y bebió un trago.

—Porque ella también está enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé.

La respuesta Jellal dejó confundido a Gajeel.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

El pelinegro suspiró cansino mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

—Dime que es una maldita broma.

—¿De qué bromearía?

_¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto?_, pensaba el Redfox.

—¿A qué rayos estás esperando para reclamarla? —Bien, eso había sonado más rudo de lo que debería.

Jellal miró entre ofendido y extrañado.

—¿No crees que es una expresión vulgar?

—¡Hey! No te hagas el idiota y no esquives mi pregunta. Sabes a qué me refiero.

El otro suspiró.

—Es... Complicado.

—¿A qué te refieres con complicado?

—Le he causado mucho daño en el pasado, ¿sabes? —Comenzó a hablar—. La engañé, utilicé e, incluso, maté a uno de sus grandes amigos frente a ella. —Recordaba con dolor cada una de esas situaciones—. A pesar de que ella me haya perdonado, yo no lo hago. Ella camina por la luz y yo por la oscuridad. —Levantó su bebida y dio un buen trago—. No quiero apagar su luz y arrastrarla con mis pecados. Debo enfrentarme a mis pecados sin ella. —Terminó de hablar y volvió a suspirar, rendido.

La mirada que Gajeel le dirigía era indecifrable.

—¿Sabes, Fernandes? —dijo después de un tiempo—. Te creía mucho más listo. Ahora resulta que eres un simple mártir.

Jellal volteó y observó al pelinegro, inquiriéndole sin palabras que se explicase.

—Ella te perdonó. Tienes la oportunidad de vivir junto a la mujer que amas y estás desaprovechando la oportunidad por estar de mártir.

—Me parece a mi —el tono del peliazul no era el más amigable de la noche—, que no has escuchado la parte de que le hice daño, que no quiero arrastrarla con mis pecados y que debo enfrentarme a ellos sin e-

—Yo no estoy en el "lado de la luz" —interrumpió Gajeel.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo estoy en una clase de limbo, ¿sabes? En el pasado herí a mucha gente. Era un idiota más de un gremio oscuro más. Robé, lastimé, estafé, torturé y otras cosas que no me enorgullecen están en mi historial. Yo _la_ golpeé —decía con odio, odio a si mismo—. Yo _la_ golpeé y a sus amigos mientras me suplicaba llorando que me detuviera. Lo hice hasta dejarla inconsciente y después la colgué de un árbol. —Jellal sabía de lo que estaba hablando; él, en ese momento, se encontraba infiltrado en el Consejo y sabía lo que había sucedido—. Después me metí al gremio y la mayoría pareció olvidarlo, pero yo no lo hice. _Ella _tampoco. A pesar de todo, ella me perdonó, ¿sabes? y me siento como una basura cuando se despierta gritando porque tiene pesadillas de ese entonces, pero ella me dice que lo olvide y que ya pasó.

Jellal no conocía esta parte de la historia del pelinegro.

—Aún cargo con mis pecados. Pesan. Es doloroso sentir que estás mal, que no te la mereces, que ella estaría mucho mejor con otro, que solo estorbas. —Gajeel hablaba con rencor y metió en su boca uno de los tornillos que tenía a su lado, mascando con fuerza—. Se lo he dicho varias veces y ella se enoja y me golpea. —Se rió por un segundo—. Ella golpea muy suave.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó confundido y extrañado el peliazul.

Gajeel recuperó su expresión seria y le habló fuerte y claro.

—No es un pecado enamorarse.

Esas palabras impactaron al peliazul.

—Uno no elige de quién se enamora, Fernandes. Si lo hiciste, es por algo. Y recuerda —la mirada penetrante del pelinegro atravesaba al otro—, el tiempo no espera a nadie.

La batalla de miradas fue interrumpida por alguien que se saltó en la espalda del Redfox y se le prendió como un abrojo.

—¡Gajeel! —La voz dulce y alegre estaba algo temblorosa— ¡Eres gigante!

_Estaba totalmente ebria._

—¡Maldita sea, enana!

—¡No me insultes! ¡Tú me a~mas!

Las sílabas estiradas de la peliazul sonrojaron al Dragon Slayer.

—¡Tú te vienes conmigo a casa, no harás desastres aquí ni montarás ningún espectáculo!

Gajeel tomó a la chica cual saco de papas y se la echó en el hombro ante la divertida mirada de algunos mientras que la joven reía. Después volvió a dirigir una mirada seria al peliazul.

—Piensa en lo que dije.

Y Jellal observó cómo el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida con la peliazul pataleando y un exceed a su lado.

Terminó de beber su cerveza en soledad mientras pensaba en las palabra del pelinegro.

—El tiempo no espera a nadie, ¿eh?

* * *

_**Hi pipol!**_

**Qué onda?**

**Acá Hati-chan con nuevo fic.**

**Hace muchísimo que lo tengo escrito y finamente me decidí a subirlo. Cabe decir que debería estar haciendo tarea... Weno.**

**SUPER adoro la escena en la que Gajeel dice "No es un pecado enamorarse". SUPER ADORO. Y como el Jerrarru necesita un empujón para salir de la _mártir zone_, que venga el Gajeel gee-hee.**

**Si están siguiendo WMCM, no se desesperen que el último capítulo está en proceso.**

**Sin más que agregar, me voy.**

**Nos leemos!**

_**Se despide **_

_**Hati-chan**_


End file.
